


Boyfriend In Da Pocket

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's mentioned for literally two seconds but tags are tags, In part two Hajime becomes a pocket boyfriend instead, M/M, Nagito gets shrunk and his boyfriend cares for him, Nagito loves and cares for his tiny boyfriend so much he thinks he deserves the world and he does, Nagito wants death and his boyfriend just wants to keep him safe in his pocket, Trans Hinata Hajime, Wholesome, boyfriend in da pocket, he's a pocket sized boyfren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Nagito shrunk and is now pocket-sized. Boyfriend in da pocket ensues.Part two Hajime go in da pocket
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I've seen boyfriend in da pocket and had to write it out. . .)
> 
> (In other words Komaeda gets shrunken for a motive. His boyfren Hajime finds him and boyfren in da pocket ensues)

Hajime let out a loud sigh, idly poking at the plate of fruit in front of him. He really wasn't that hungry but Sonia had insisted he at least have some breakfast so that was just what he was doing. 

It's been a few days since Peko and Mahiru died and who knew what condition Nekomaru was in? He wished his boyfriend would hurry up and get to the restaurant already. Oh man, he hoped they hadn't tied him up again, he did not need to deal with more confusing feelings.

He rests his chin in the palm of him hand. Where was Nagito? He usually gets here by now.

"You alright, Hajime?" Chiaki asks, passing by his table.

The brunet sighs. "Yeah, just fine. I'm just waiting for Komaeda, he's usually here bugging everyone by now."

The gamer shrugs. "I'm sure he's fine. . .probably. If you're so worried, you should just go check on him yourself."

Hajime pushes his chair away from the table and stands up. "I suppose I will. And then I'm going to yell at him for leaving me alone this morning." He grumbles.

"Man, if you find his body you're going to regret those words," Chiaki comments, earning a harsh look from the brunet, ". . .I think." She finishes before spinning on her heel and hurrying away.

Hajime sighs, stretching out his back before heading back downstairs and outside. He inhales the cool morning air as he makes his way over to Komaeda's cottage door.

He bangs on it three times. "Oi, Komaeda, get your lazy ass out of bed!" He calls.

There's no reply. Hinata just sighs and tries again.

"Hey, Nagito, are you alright in there? It's time to get up!"

Again no answer.

"Hey, I _know_ you're in there. Say something or I'm breaking in."

Still nothing.

Hinata groans before going around to the side window, finding that it wasn't fully-shut, leaving just enough room for him to slide his hands underneath and hoist the window up enough so that he can slide his body through, landing in a heap on the floor.

He grunts, rubbing the back of his head as he climbs back on his feet. Stupid Nagito making him strain his body. . .

Once he recovers, he glances around the room, trying to find his stupid boyfriend, but surprisingly comes up with nothing.

_. . .Huh?_

Eventually, his eyes fall on the bed where he most expected his boyfriend to be. Now he didn't see him but he did see some sort of little doll seated crossed-legged on top of the bed. It sure did look a lot like Nagito though-with the fluffy hair and porcelain pale skin, and the jacket. . .

**_Wait._ **

". . .Nagito?" Hajime questions, slowly stepping closer to the bed. 

The doll slowly raises his head, locking eyes with Hajime. Yep, that was Nagito alright. But what happened to him? He seemed to only be about three inches tall now. He could fit right into his hand. O̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶o̶c̶k̶e̶t̶.̶ 

"Ah, Hajime, you got in." The smol boy responds.

The brunet slowly makes his way over to the bed as to not startle him and carefully kneels in front of him. 

Komaeda's face fills up with joy. Oh, this was so amazing! Hajime as far as his eyes could see!

"Wow. . .What happened to you, Nagito?" The brunet asks. 

Nagito shrugs. "I'm not so sure myself. I just woke up like this. I sure am glad you found me though, Hajime." The fluffy-haired boy smiles up at him.

Hajime's cheeks turned a faint pink. Although this was certainly no time for it, his boyfriend sure looked super cute. I mean, obviously Nagito was cute all the time but like this he was somehow even cuter. 

"Can I pick you up?" Hajime blurts out without thinking.

He instantly curses himself. Why would he ask him that?!\

Nagito blinks. "Sure, of course, whatever you want, Hajime!"

Hinata sighs, standing back up before cupping his hands around Nagito's tiny frame and slowly and carefully lifting him into the air. All Nagito does is smile at him.

"I can understand how this would be a motive though," Komaeda says thoughtfully, "At this size it would be so easy to kill me. And there would be slim-to-none evidence!" His eyes light up, "Hajime, no one knows I'm like this yet! This is your chance to kill me and escape this island!"

Hinata's eyes widen. "What?! No, I'm absolutely not going to do that!"

"But it would be so easy, Hajime! If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!~"

Hinata sighs. "That's it. You are going into my pocket."

He shifts his pocket-sized boyfriend into one hand, using the other one to open his pocket. He then tips his hand, letting Nagito fall inside, blushing slightly at the feeling. Maybe having a boyfren in da pocket would be kind of nice. 

Komaeda wiggled and scrambled inside before popping his head out the top of his shirt pocket with a smile. "You're so nice and warm Hajime," He mumbles, leaning his back against Hajime's chest, "Well, look at that! I'm one with the binder."

Hajime rolls his eyes and smiles slightly. "Not exactly. There's still a shirt separating you two."

Nagito smiles contently. "One day, Hajime."

Hajime frowns. "Still I don't understand how you're not trembling with fear right now? If I were you I'd be too scared to move but you're acting like this is an everyday occurrence."

"Oh, that's easy! It's because I'm always happy and safe when I'm with you!"

Hinata sighs. "You sure are crazy, Ko."

"So I've been told."

"Well then, let's get going and show everyone you're alright. I'm sure everyone's worried sick about you."

Hajime turns carefully and heads towards the door, all the while being mindful of his pocket-sized passenger. He couldn't help himself from practically swelling with pride being able to parade around the island with his adorable boyfren in da pocket.

Yes, his wonderful boyfren in da pocket. 

How adorable he was.


	2. Boyfriend in da pocket 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime in da pocket this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This version takes place after chapter three but not in da funhouse and not in the timeline of boyfriend in da pocket 1)

The instant Hajime woke up, he could tell that something was wrong.

His entire body continued to shiver as he groped blindly for his covers, determined to fade back away into dreamland, but came up with nothing. Hajime frowns, sitting up so he could just easily lean forward and grab them-but came up with nothing once more.

In fact, the second he sat up, he was instantly overwhelmed with dizziness and nausea.

His bed now seemed to stretch on for miles, his covers seeming to have slid off of his bed overnight, or perhaps they were simply blown off due to the open window. In fact, a big enough gust of wind with knock Hajime off of the bed, considering his tiny frame.

Speaking of such, he seemed to be only mere inches tall, about three by his estimate. And how absolutely terrifying it was! Everything was so so so much bigger than he was! Just the fact that the fall from the bed would kill him or at least break a lot of bones was enough to trigger a panic attack.

"Deep breaths, Hajime." The brunet mumbles, gripping the sheets firmly as he tried to ground himself.

This was so awful. Is this supposed to be the motive? Is he the only one shrunk or what. . ?

Hopefully someone would come rescue him soon. . .

And as if on cue, there are three hard raps on the door, making Hajime flinch violently.

"Ah, Hajime? Are you in there?" The voice called.

Hajime's eyes widened. His boyfriend was here! Nagito would surely save him.

"Yes, I'm here!" Hinata yelled back, "Come get me!"

But he voice seemed so small now that Nagito can't pick it up from so far away.

"Hajime, are you feeling alright? I'm worried. Ah. . .are you alive?"

"Nagito!" Hajime shouted back.

. . .Or would he take this easy opportunity to kill Hajime? He was in the perfect position to be a fine stepping stone towards hope. . .Nah, Nagito wouldn't do that; they loved each other and Komaeda was trying to be better. 

He heard his boyfriend jiggling the doorknob and then a soft "Oh." 

"Ah, Hajime, whether you're in there or not, your lock is broken so I'm coming in."

Oh right. . .that. . .would have been Ibuki. . .

The doorknob slowly turned and Nagito stepped in carefully, shutting the door behind him. His eyes scan the room carefully, looking disappointed when he didn't spot Hajime. 

Nagito looked so big to him. It made him almost not want to reveal himself but he knew he had to. 

Hajime inhaled deeply and at the top of his lungs he screamed "NAGITO!!!" 

Nagito's eyes instantly fell to the bed to where Hajime was sitting.

It looked like a little figurine of Hajime but this one was shifting and breathing. . .then. . .

"Hajime? Is that really you?"

Hajime looked up and stared his boyfriend who slowly walked towards him. He stopped at the side of the bed and towered over Hajime, making the smol boy automatically cringe and shrink away.

Nagito winched, realizing his mistake before he dropped to his knees in front of him, filling Hajime's vision up with his boyfriend's face. 

"Oh my god, you look so cute." Komaeda uttered before he could stop himself. 

Hajime's cheeks turned pink and he turned away. "Shut up, I am not." He grumbled.

Komaeda chuckled. "Well, this is an interesting motive. This is a motive thing, right? Why, you are so small I could fit you right in my coat pocket!"

Hajime stared at his feet. ". . .I feel so awful and overwhelmed right now, Nagito," He admitted, "I. . .I don't know what to do anymore."

Komaeda's face softened. "You'll be alright, Hajime. I promise. Can I-uh. . .hold you? I promise I'll be careful."

Hajime raised his eyebrow before letting out a sigh. "I guess. . ." He answered reluctantly.

Nagito reached for his tiny boyfriend, lifting him up under his armpits before cupping his hands underneath him to settle the brunet in his palms. He then hugged Hajime to his chest, swaying his body from side to side, trying to soothe Hajime's trembling form. 

"Hush," He murmured, "It's going to be alright."

They're both silent for a moment before Nagito pulls him away to look at him. 

"Better?" He asked.

Hinata shrugged. "Somewhat. Thank you, Ko."

"I'm going to stand now," He then warned, "Stay still."

Nagito slowly rises to his feet, holding Hajime steady as he glanced around the room. "I'm wondering what I should do with you now. Everyone's over exploring the newest island but I stayed behind to look for you," The fluffy-haired boy tilted his head to the side, "What do you think, Hajime? Should we go over or wait for them to come back?"

Hajime sighed. The thought honestly terrified him. Being small in his cottage was one thing but being small in the world was something else entirely.

"We. . .probably should go meet up with the others," The small brunet decided, "But the thought of seeing everything. . .being surrounding by everything and everyone while being so small, I-. . ." He trailed off nervously, staring at his lap.

Nagito smiled. "Oh, I've got a solution to that!"

"What's that?"

"Pocket boyfriend!" He sang, moving Hajime down to his hip.

"WHAT-"

Komaeda shifted Hajime into just one hand, using the other to open the pocket before tipping his hand and letting Hajime tumble into his pocket, smiling all of the while. "There we go!"

Hajime opened his mouth to protest but immediately shuts it right after, noticing how much warmer Nagito's pocket was rather than his cold pocket. He pops his head out of the top of the pocket and Nagito smiled, giggling at the sight. 

"So small," He cooed, "Tiny boyfriend, fits right in the pocket. Anyways, shall we get going?"

Hajime nodded slowly, ducking his head back in the pocket as Komaeda started heading towards the door.

Nagito was absolutely thrilled to have the honor of caring around his tiny boyfriend (who was an Ultimate by the way *cough*) in his pocket. He was just so small and so cute!

Yes, his own boyfriend in da pocket.

How hopeful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ahahahahahaha I want death.


End file.
